


【Dickjay图文】被困

by sarriathmg



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Peril, Restraints, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Trapped, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no heat sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 夜翼和罗宾被关在狭小的空间里。更糟的是，罗宾还发情了。光是把手上绳子解开已经足够困难了，但是当热潮的信息素在小箱子里乱飘，他们该怎么出去？
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【Dickjay图文】被困

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569045) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 灵感来自dckinkmeme上的一个梗

“夜——夜翼？”罗宾呼出温暖的气息，混合着甜甜的肉桂和苹果酒的味道，像溪流一样从他的嘴唇中倾泻而出，如同花园的喷水头一样打在迪克的脸上。迪克呻吟着，一部分因而沮丧，另一部分却为此陶醉着。

_ 热潮。 _ 这孩子非得要在他们陷入困境的时候进入他 _ 他妈的热潮 _ ，当他们被困在这个狭窄而又黑暗的小空间里，没有任何东西，没人能出现救他们出去。这太糟糕了。迪克最初同意帮助布鲁斯处理案件时可没有想到这一点。他可没同意来给一个欧密茄当保姆。

迪克终于割断了绑住手腕的绳索，现在用手指沿着他们所在的小箱子的墙壁和边缘移动，试图找到它的弱点。箱子是从外面锁着的，它们几乎没有几立方米的空间可以移动，而空气中已经开始弥漫着杰森愚蠢的欧米茄信息素的气味了。他必须得在他们窒息之前找到出去的方法。

这个孩子不能帮他想办法，这已经很糟了。不光如此，他还占据着本来就小的空间，并非要选在此时释放他信息素来分散迪克的注意力。这些气味一部分使迪克的大脑浑浊，令一部分则直接变成电流通向了他的裆部。

“夜——夜翼，帮帮我……”孩子发牢骚，微弱地蠕动被绑在背后的双手，手指试图去钩在腰带上的口袋中，但每次都失败了。 

迪克发出沮丧的叹息。

他责骂道：“别再动了，我正忙着想办法从这块金属里面出去。”

这才是对现在的他们来说更重要的事。他们被人迷晕，然后被关这个愚蠢的箱子里，谁知被扔在了什么鬼地方。稍微的聆听表示并没有下手在旁边守着，但这不代表做出这事的那些混蛋们不会随时都可能会回来。如果他们真的回来的话……好吧，迪克只能想到区区几个对方可能会打算做掉他们的方式。没有一个是令人愉快的。

但是也太难了。噢，太难了，当罗宾沉沉的呼吸就在他的耳边回响，那声音和身体的温暖都使迪克的神经敏感，使他身上的汗毛直立。他从没注意到男孩的气味闻起来有多么的 _ 美好…… _ 它使他闻起来像蛋糕和糖果的味道，还有——哦，天哪——迪克是多么想要靠近他并亲吻他耳朵后面的那些气味腺，只要能去尝一口那个味道，稍微品尝一下那种味道 _ 真正是怎样的—— _

迪克立刻摇了摇头，强迫自己从中脱身。这只是缺氧和愚蠢的欧米茄信息素的联合的作用而已。否则，他是永远不会被他烦人的继任者所吸引的。迪克暗中诅咒他的阿尔法本能。

他再次沿着边缘移动手指，试图在黑暗中找到任何缝隙。只要他能从内部找到锁的位置，他就能想出办法将其打开。但是，当他的脊椎不得以不舒服的姿势弯曲并双腿折叠地塞入这狭小的空间，还必须与另一个人共享有限的空间，这简直别提多难了。一个正经历着热潮的欧米茄。杰森的小身体在他的身下沉沉地喘息，他们信息素交织的气味和杰森两腿之间分泌的津液结合的味道随着时间的流逝越来越浓。事情不可能再变得更糟了。

“夜翼——” 杰森再次发牢骚。

迪克张开嘴，打算让男孩闭嘴。但是杰森突然为了寻求舒适而时缩起身体，温暖的腿蜷缩时向迪克的躯干轻扫，迪克立即便忘记了自己想说的话。欧米茄仍在尝试解开将双手绑在一起的绳子，尽管他的进步很小。

“求你了，”杰森吞了下口水，连唾液从喉咙里滑下来的声音在迪克的耳朵里听起来都是色情的，迪克也不得不呼吸以稳定自己。男孩重复道：“拜托，帮我解开这绳子。”

迪克真想对小鬼咆哮并要求他闭嘴。但是，一当闻到那些略带苦恼的气味，迪克的心就又软了下来。自从蝙蝠侠用别人代替他以来，迪克就一直没有和他的继任者的关系有多好，而他甚至都已经不算还是那个族群的成员了。然而，在他内心深处仍然存在着一点，他的阿尔法本质中有某个地方，让他想要安慰并保护一个正在发情的欧米茄（如果不是出于其他更原始的原因的话）。

迪克叹了口气，拿下从盒子的顶部的手，并且倾身下去。杰森的呼吸急促地缠绕在他的锁骨上，每一次晃动都散发出甜美的波浪，而迪克几乎必须停下来并吞咽才能让大脑清醒一点。

“好痛，” 迪克叫了一声，在黑暗中摸索导致他的额头撞到杰森的。这个男孩什么都没做，只是吟一声。皮肤与皮肤的短暂接触告诉迪克这个欧米茄的身体目前有多热，他的身体逐渐发热，正为繁衍幼崽做准备。

“嘿，”迪克说，声音由于未知原因而变得柔和，“不用担心，好吗？别动，我现在给你松绑。只是……之后，你得好好呆着，我可得快点帮我们逃出这鬼地方。你可不能再打扰我了。”

杰森挪了挪身体。他的膝盖向上折叠，试图贴着自己的身体，但他唯一做到的只有让双腿夹在迪克腰部的两边。迪克因为这不经意的动作而跳了起来，欧米茄的裸露肢体不由自主地紧紧包围着她，温暖和柔软，将他拉近，这使他的心跳动着。

迪克能感觉到杰森制服下的津液在他的短裤上湿滑地浸透，气味如此强烈，几乎使人感到不适，将欲望的波澜直接传向了他的下腹。迪克呻吟着向他的继任者冲撞他的胯部，他的硬物追赶着欧米茄大腿内侧柔软的感觉。几秒钟后，他停了下来，脸红了，对自己的所作所为感到羞耻。

“呃，”迪克跌跌撞撞地说话，他的身体也跌跌撞撞的，暂时失去了平衡，然后跌落在小男孩的身体顶部，双臂置于他的两侧，大脑因欧米茄信息素的作用而变得朦胧。

“混蛋，”杰森尽管状态不佳，还是以某种方式咬了咬牙，“快给我松绑。”

迪克因过近的距离而呻吟着。他的左手向后伸，寻找掉下的锋利工具，并将其传递到右手。他双手抱在杰森的身后，开始锯将捆绑双手的粗绳子。

而且……天哪，气味腺的紧密性能让迪克看到星星。他几乎不知道自己在做什么了。他感到疼痛难忍，渴望更多，渴望其他的什么，而他多年的训练是唯一在控制着他的东西。

很快，迪克就已经在吮吸杰森脖子上的皮肤了。他用嘴唇推开罗宾的衣领，追逐着甜美的气味，几乎情欲地入饮入他的温度，靠着唯一的仿佛解渴。他的手缓慢移动，以令人难以置信的缓慢方式去划开绳索。他的手臂几乎像是拖拽着他的重物，如两个累赘，它们间的欧米茄身体的柔软让它们完全使不上力气，丝毫没法加快速度。

在杰森叫他之前，迪克根本没发现自己已经砍断了绳子。欧米茄的声音很小却很尖锐，短暂地让迪克脱离了他的狂想。

“夜翼！”男孩说：“没事了。你现在可以离开我了。下去。”

迪克感到惊讶，但他还是向后倾斜，身体的每一寸都在抗议着。松动的绳索从的双手之间落下，掉在了箱子的底部。

杰森不舒服地在他身下移动。迪克再次听到他的吞咽声，他几乎听不见他在说什么，而在封闭的空间中累积了太多的信息素。加上氧气不足这点，他感到头昏眼花。

“——我说，”当杰森意识到迪克没有在听的时候，他又重复了一边。 “检查箱子顶上较短两条边之一。在三分之一的地方，应该有个很小的凹痕才对。”

迪克对此嗤之以鼻。

“是的，天才，”他讽刺地说，“我检查过了。那里什么都没有。”

“你检查得不够仔细，”杰森在黑暗中揉着酸痛的手腕，并坚持道，“凹痕真的很小。除了铁丝什么都插不进去。”

迪克短暂地停顿了一下，但他确实如杰森所说的做了。正如杰森描述的那样，他很惊讶地在边上发现了一个很小的裂缝。然后，他朝杰森伸出手，欧米茄则已经在他的腰带上翻动了，寻找着合适的工具。

“你怎么会知道？”当杰森将螺丝刀交给他时，迪克忍不住要问，并立即开始撬锁的工作。他需要快速完成，否则他们很可能会在这个有信息素在狭窄的空间中自由流动的地方窒息。

“街上，” 杰森简短地回答。 “有时候我需要逃避妈妈的毒贩，就必须躲在这种箱子里面。”

“当然，”迪克喃喃地说，假装对男孩倾吐的有关他残酷的童年时期无动于衷，将螺丝锥的平坦边缘插入裂缝中并进行了撬动。

金属裂开了。接下来很容易就找到了正确的机关，然后从内部把锁撬开。

最后，盖子终于被打开了，迪克立即吸入一口新鲜空气。感觉好极了，让他的头脑清晰。气味有点咸涩，这应该是在港口的附近。

“嘿，”迪克蹲下身来帮助杰森。气味依旧很浓，在橙色路灯下，迪克可以看到杰森的绿色短裤因淫液而湿了一片，脸颊和身体裸露的部位都泛着红晕。 “小翅膀，你自己能站吗？”

杰森哼了一声，试图把迪克推开。但是他的手臂像面条一样虚弱，而迪克的阿尔法本能让他抱得更紧。

“我可以自己起来，”杰森没好气地说。

“想都别想，” 迪克发出个鼻音，然后突然把他抱起来，将他温暖的身体包裹在披风中，“来吧，我带你回蝙蝠侠的身边。今晚上我们不干别的了。”

“但是罪犯们——”杰森坚持。

迪克哄他安静下来。

“我们只能别的晚上再去追他们。现在，最重要的是把你塞进巢里才对。”


End file.
